


【Elsanna】The fifth spirit

by Dimo82929



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 在微博上发过的，elsanna另一个车
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 34





	【Elsanna】The fifth spirit

**Author's Note:**

> 在微博上发过的，elsanna另一个车

位于城堡顶端的女王的卧室里，月色透过紫红色的窗帘透了进来，微弱的光线斜斜地洒在床面上，隐约能看到两个晃动的人影。

时断时续的喘息声和液体黏连的声音不停地回荡在屋子里。

“嗯…够了……”

被压在下面的女人无力地轻轻推搡埋在她胸口的脑袋，不知是被汗水还是其他液体打湿的大腿也颤抖着抬起来。

她用膝盖微微用力抵住对方柔软的肋下“哈啊…Anna…不要了…”

被她推得不得不抬起头的人还不依不饶地咬着她胸前的红果，在听到她吃痛的低吟后，那人终于还是松开了嘴。

于是那被吸吮得几乎肿起来的可怜乳尖终于被解放，随着主人的呼吸而剧烈颤抖着。

Elsa的手迅速覆了上去，蓄满水泽的蓝眼睛带着幽怨望着妹妹，然而她却不知道，对Anna来说，她这欲语还休的样子只会让人更想要欺负她。

就像Elsa总是无限包容着Anna一样，Anna也永远会纵容她偶尔的任性，体谅她的脆弱，站在她的身后保护她，支持她。

但只要到了床上，一切都不一样了，天知道Anna有多喜欢看到Elsa被欺负到浑身颤抖，双目含泪的模样。

她有时甚至会故意吊着对方，一点一点融化掉Elsa表面的那层坚冰，然后舔舐她柔软的灵魂。

“让我想一想……”Anna狡黠的蓝绿色眸子在月光下仿佛闪着光“前几天你明明能坚持到第九次的……”

感觉到那人深埋在自己体内的手指调皮地勾了起来，Elsa眼底的湿润几乎要溢出来“可是我好累…Anna…啊…”

Anna趁着她说话的时候立刻转动起了手腕，她喜欢Elsa的声音，但这人却从来不肯让自己的声音完全展现出来，所以Anna只能动些小心思。

Elsa咬紧下唇，眉头微微皱着，她一只手无力地搭在Anna的肩头，另一只手撑在酸软的腰间，隐忍的低吟不停地从她的喉间溢出来。

“Elsa…叫出来给我听嘛……”Anna凑到她的耳边，热气喷吐进她敏感的耳廓，换来身下人的一阵抖动“我好喜欢你的声音…”

“唔嗯…”身下的液体拍打的声音愈发强烈，Elsa的呼吸也急促了起来，她扶着腰的手也控制不住地抬起来捂住了嘴，泪水也不知不觉地打湿了她脸侧的发丝。

“唔！”

Anna勾起的指腹不停揉压着她炙热甬道上方的皱褶，小腹传来的酸胀和难以言喻的快感让Elsa几乎要崩溃，她用力甩着头，只想把那令人面红耳赤的欲望从脑海中赶走。

看着依然在忍耐的姐姐，Anna勾起嘴角“Elsa…想要更舒服吗？”

还没有理解她话语中的意思，体内作乱的手指便被抽了出去，接着，她便被拉着坐了起来。还没等Elsa反应过来，她便被那人翻了过去，整个人跪坐在了床头。

她双手无措地扒着床板，潮湿着一双眼回过头去，无助地看着Anna。

月光从窗帘的缝隙溢了进来，洒在Elsa的身上，照得她白金色的长发几乎变得透明。

隐约能看到她雪白光滑的后背上被妹妹留下的斑斑点点的爱痕。

那双泛着水光的蓝色眸子仿佛是夜晚倒映着满天繁星的海面，让Anna忍不住深陷其中。

“果然…”

Anna伸手顺着她蝶翼般扇动的肩胛骨缓缓滑落，揉弄着她凹陷的腰窝，她痴迷地来回抚摸着姐姐细腻的肌肤“不管什么时候，你都是最美的…Elsa…”

看着妹妹逐渐炙热的眼神，Elsa只觉得小腹一阵抽搐。

Anna何尝不是最美的那一个呢？

虽然很羞于启齿，但她好爱Anna认真起来的样子，她好爱Anna只看着自己的样子。即使对方只是这样看着她，她就已经湿得一塌糊涂了。

Anna突然躺了下来，Elsa震惊地看着从自己腿间露出头的Anna，然而还没等她反应过来，腿心便传来一阵酥麻。

“唔…啊…Anna?”太过突然的刺激让Elsa忘记了忍耐，她吃力地扶住床头，大腿剧烈地颤抖起来。

Anna闭着眼品尝着她的姐姐，舌尖分开那柔软的花瓣，滑过肿胀的花核，然后轻轻吮吸着。

Elsa甚至能感觉到那舌头上一颗颗的味蕾是怎样扫过她的敏感，这感觉太过刺激，原本就没有力气的腰几乎要支撑不住。

害怕坐到Anna，她努力地用双手支撑起自己的身体，却没有办法再捂住自己的嘴，娇吟声冲破她紧咬的嘴唇溢了出来，Anna终于如愿听到了她姐姐的声音。

“哈啊…Anna…快…快起来……啊…不…不行了…嗯…”

Elsa额头抵在床头，无力的身体逐渐滑落下来，Anna微微用力吸吮住那颗敏感的小核，舌尖快速地扫过，Elsa再也支撑不住地尖叫出声，整个人剧烈地痉挛起来

“啊啊啊…”

Anna快速坐起身，接住了她姐姐软若无骨的身体，Elsa无助地环抱着自己，在Anna怀中颤抖着。

那人却在这个时候探进了她的身体，两根手指拓开了还在收缩的甬道，拇指按压着那还在不停跳动的敏感。

Elsa崩溃般抱紧了Anna，下意识寻找着她的嘴唇，即使在尝到自己的味道也不肯离开，舌尖不停地向Anna索取着。

原本就已经酥软的腰肢此刻却像有自己的意识一般不停迎合着Anna的手指，趴着的姿势让她有些使不上力气，于是Elsa立刻坐了起来，双手扶在Anna紧实的小腹上，身体在她的给予下不断起伏着。

Anna着迷地看着在她身上跃动的妖精，空余的手轻轻揉捏着她跳动的胸口，换来对方更加兴奋的呻吟。

Elsa微微睁开眼，那双有些失焦的动人深海痴迷地望着Anna

“看着我…Anna…啊…只看着我…”

她身披着月光，淡金色长发随着她的动作在胸口和腰间跳动着，她被欲望浸染的脸上满是泪痕，甚至还带着一丝羞怯。

即使是现在的样子，她的大腿也紧紧闭合着，但这个动作却让她的身体夹得更紧，紧致的甬道吸吮着Anna的手指，乃至于让Anna的手有些发痛。

她身上的斑斑爱痕和腰间被失手留下的青紫色掐痕刺激着Anna的大脑，这样的Elsa简直美得不像话，Anna暗暗庆幸着

——这样的姐姐……是属于她的。

“Elsa…你是我的…我只看着你…Elsa…只有我可以看你…”

Anna坐起身抱紧她的腰，不受控制地啃咬着她的胸顶，在那白皙皮肤上有些发暗的痕迹填上新的

“啊…不行…Anna…我要…啊啊啊…”Elsa哭泣着缩进Anna的怀里

“不要…这么快…”

透明的花液不停地被对方的手指带出来，打湿了床单。

“Elsa…Elsa…”

Anna默念着她的名字，仿佛是一句魔咒，手上的动作愈发用力，直到怀里的人突然抱紧了她，手指所在的甬道也紧缩起来。

在一声崩溃的呻吟后，Elsa脱力地放松了身体，失神的眼睛半阖在眼睑下，长长的睫毛在她的眼底留下了一层阴影。

Anna在她的热潮褪去后才轻轻抽出手指，换来那人的一声低吟。

“sweet dream littie snow…”Anna轻轻啄吻着她的额头，带着她躺回床上

“你会一直爱着我是吗？Anna…”

那人高潮后慵懒沙哑的嗓音带着轻微的喘息从她的颈窝传了过来

“of course Elsa…”Anna轻轻抚摸着她还在颤抖的后背

“no mater who you are…the fifth spirit or something else…you will always be my Elsa…and i will always love you…”


End file.
